Zarkova's Goal
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: An Underappreciated Metarex has broken away from the group, he plan's on building his own army,and wants to take over the universe for himself, a blast from the past helps him to acheive this, and just what is Amy hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Zarkova's Goal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

In vast open space of the universe, a ship known as the blue Typhoon traveled the empty space full of star's and planet's, the Sonic team had been traveling for at least a month now, in search for the chaos emerald's and also with hope of finding planet eggs before the evil alien race of the Metarix, got a hold of them, they hadn't come across any planets for at least a week now, this of course was driving Sonic crazy, he was dying to touch the ground and take a long run, but he had to make do with running all around the ship.

Tails was piolting the big ship with the help of the auto pilot, since Chris was busy doing a repair on the engine, Cream and Cosmo were playing with one another while Knuckles was resting next to the master emerald, that was currently powering the ship, Amy was asleep in a room in the ship, she had felt so tired recently.

She had sweat pouring down her head and she kepted shuffling in the bed sheet's, she woke up startled, and wiped the sweat off her head, she sighed as she sat up, she closed her eye's but then opened them again when she heard Tails voice over the mircophone.

"Hey, everyone I've found a planet!" Tails called.

Amy turned her leg's to get out the bed, but something stopped her in her tracks, she gasped, when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in so long, "we shall, meet again soon, my dear Amy!" She wiped her head all around the room, looking for the source of the voice.

Amy sighed and walked out the room and made her way to the control room, were saw that everyone was there, she still had sweat pouring of her head and she had a nervous look around her face, she didn't even notice Sonic staring at her, Tails had switched on the big screen to show them the planet that they were heading for.

"That planet look's really pretty, don't you think so Cheese," stated Cream Cheese flew around her and agreed with her.

"Chao,chao."

"It does look pretty, but we must get the planet egg, before the Metarix, I will not let them take another egg." Cosmo said in determination.

"Don't worry Cosmo, we'll do everything we can!" Said Tails as they headed towards the planet.

"So, what is this planet called anyway?" Asked Knuckles who lazily sat back on a chair.

Tails had brought out the guide book, "um, hm, oh here it is, it's called the rise and fall planet, hm that's a weird name." Tails said as he raised his eyebrow.

Amy gasped that name seemed famlier to her, Cream had heard her gasp, "Amy, are you okay?"

Amy glanced at Cream, "uh, yeah I'm fine."

Tails steared the ship in the direction of the planet and it wasn't long when they touched the ground of the planet, they all exited the ship, and Tails gave them chaos emeralds tracker devices, Amy was hardly paying attention to anything that the group was saying since she was looking around herself, she stood at the edge of the exit of the ship before she took a step onto the ground.

"So, how do you think we should do this, Tails, should we go in groups of three?" Asked Knuckles.

"Well, I guess, but someone will have to stay behind and watch the ship." Said Tails.

"I'll stay, I still need to repair the engien anyway," Chris said.

Amy twirled around herself, as they continued to discuss thing's when suddenly something caught her eye, she glanced back at the group, before she wandered off, Sonic stood next to Tails, he was feeling pretty eagered to get started on the hunt, "well that settle's it-." Sonic cut himself off when he spotted Amy walking away fro them.

Tails looked at Sonic, "Sonic, is everything okay?"

Sonic starred at Amy and had his back facing Tails, "uh, yeah, why don't you go with Knuckles and Cream and Cosmo can go in Cream's Plane, I'll go this way." Sonic said as he walked off, both Knuckles and Tails starred at one another and shrugged before turning to Cream and Cosmo.

Amy was starring at the sky when she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump in fright, "ah! O-Oh it's you Sonic."

Sonic starred at her, "Ames it's not a good idea to be wondering off by yourself."

Amy looked away shrugged, "y-yeah, s-sorry, I just thought I saw something."

Sonic watched as she continued on, but followed behind her, both hedgehogs unawere that they were being watched.

Meanwhile somewhere deep inside a large cave a large shadow watched a screen in a metal desinged undergound base he zoomed closer on to the pink hedgehog, "hehee, finnally, you will fall into my trap and soon all your powers will be mine, I shall rule over the Metarex and soon the universe, thoses fools will learn to fear me hahahahahahahah!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Zarkova's Goal **

**Chapter 2**

The Rise and fall planet was a beautiful sight to see, it had many lush green forrest, large blue lakes, tall mountains coloured in red and brown, the landscape rose up and down many times, it was called the Rise and Fall for the way the sun set's and the moon come's out, they seem to meet one another covering the sky in many different colours in the process, but once it was over the day sky would turn blue and the night sky would be a darkish purple colour.

It was currently day time, when the Sonic crew had landed and began their search for the emerald, Amy followed along side Sonic while he checked the signal on the tracking device that was able to locate the location of the emerald, so far they weren't have much luck.

"I guess we're not having much luck are we?" Sonic sighed as he starred down at the tracking device, Amy hadn't said a word, since they had started walking together, the silence between them was starting to get to him.

Something had caught both of their attention, a gust of wind had flew past them, almost making Amy fly off her feet, but Sonic was quick to grab her arm and pull her down.

An evil laugh was heard, "so, you decided to come back, didn't think I'd ever see you back here!"

Both hedgehogs looked around for the source of the voice, Amy had worried look on her face, Sonic growled thinking it could be one of those Metarex creature's, trees where it had come from were dark, some light shown on the edge of them, a figure stepped forward, Sonic could make the outline of a hedgehog that had something sticking out their back.

The figure was now in the light and Amy covered her mouth in shock, cause right in front of them was someone who she hadn't seen in absolute ages, he was a hedgehog, he was a dark shade of pink, he wore white gloves gold bracelets, his eyes were blue, he had a cut under his left eye, he had trainers just like Sonic but they were blue, he also had a bow and arrow on his back, his quills were long and scruffy.

He grinned, "it's nice to see you again Amy."

Sonic's eyes widened, _'how could she know him?' _Sonic turned to Amy who was currently looking at the ground, "Ames, you know him?"

Amy nooded, but they were interupted by Tails, communicating through the tracker device, "hey, Sonic you guys find anything yet?"

Sonic brought it up to his mouth, "well, we haven't found any emeralds, but we've found something else or should I say someone else!"

"We're all heading back to the blue typhoon!"

"Right, we're on our way Tails!"

All three hedgehogs made their way back and the pink male hedgehog greeted himself to everyone, they were all in the control room, he watched Amy very carefully hardly taking his eye's off her, "who are you?" Asked Cosmo, she was really curious.

The hedgehog smirked when when him and Amy locked eyes, "heh, well, the names Spike, I'm a bit of a lone hedgehog if you will, that is until I met Amy, or when I first met her...That was back on your planet," he said looking at Sonic, his arms were folded and he was leaning back on one of the control panels.

"How'd you get out here?" Asked Chris.

"I have my own spaceship, it's not as big as your's but it get me to different places, I like to travel the galaxy, I thought that miss Rose here would have liked to have come with me at one point, but things didn't exactly work out that way." Spike said gesturing towards Amy with a sad look about him.

Amy opened her mouth, "Spike, you know I couldn't have left my friends!"

Spike shrugged, "I know you told me a dozen times, so what are you guy's doing out here anyway?"

"We're searching for the emeralds and trying to stop an alien race called the Matarex." Stated Cosmo.

"The emeralds? I heard of thoses guy's and I'm pretty sure there some on this planet."

Amy growled at Spike before walking out the control room, and once out she sighed but jumped in fright when Spike was right in front of her, Amy was about to speak, when he put a finger on her lip causing her to close her mouth, "wait, not here." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into a room closest to them.

Amy frowned at him, "Spike, what are you doing?" He shut the door and turned round to face her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zarkova's Goal **

**Chapter 3**

Spike lunged himself towards Amy and placed his lips on hers, her eyes windened before she could feel herself leaning in, but she pulled away and pushed Spike off of her, "hey what's the big idea? We've been over this before!" She yelled with her hands on her hips, before Spike covered her mouth quickly and shushed her.

"Please, keep your voice down!"

Amy knocked his hand away, "fine, what do you want?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Spike sighed, "Amy, I'm sorry I..I just couldn't control myself cause I haven't seen you in so long, I've missed you so much."

Amy expression softened, "I've missed you too Spike, but you know I feel about Sonic."

Spike frowned sligthtly, "I know, I know, but I also have to talk to you."

Amy rasied her eye in interest, "what about?"

"Amy you shouldn't have come here, remember that robot that chased us back on your planet?" Amy nooded, "well he lives on this planet and is looking for us, he wants your power and mine, he almost had it but I just narrowly got away."Spike said while rubbing his head, he showed Amy a wound on his arm.

Amy gasped, "Spike, let me clean that up for you."

Spike smiled and stopped her from going out the room, "Amy, it's okay. It's not that bad, beside it'll heal."

Amy frowned, "well at least let me put banages on it!"

Spike sighed while he held out his arm, Amy grabbed some banages that were close by and wrapped them round his wounded arm, he smiled as she did this, suddenly the lights were switched on and both hedgehogs jumped in fright and surprise. Sonic the hedgehog had just walked in he seemed surprise to see the two so close to one another however he couldn't help but feel a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach.

He grinned nervously and he waved while he picked up something from the closest table, "heh, just forgot something." Sonic failed to notice the glare he received from Spike as he left.

Sonic left the room as quick as he entered, he sighed he frowned but he snapped out of when Knuckles walked passed him, "yo, Sonic you okay?"

Sonic blinked, "uh, yeah Knuckles, I'm fine, I guess I'll go for a run before we leave." With that said Sonic was off in a blue blur, leaving a confused Knuckles behind, he shrugged and headed for the engine room where master emerald was kepted.

Amy had finished banaging up Spikes wound, "wow, Amy your really good at this."

Amy blushed as she stood back while he stood up, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving, he left the room and he could he beeping coming from his watch, he looked around to see if anyone was there and luckily there wasn't, he pushed the button.

"Talk to me."

"Spike, report to me your progress, do you have the girl in your sights?" Spike starred into a small screen, on the watch.

"Well, not in my sights but she's not that far away from me."

"Good, do you think you can lead her to my base?"

Spike closed his eyes and sighed, "yes, as long as you can keep to your side of the deal."

"That won't be much of a problem, providing that I can use her powers." The screen switched off leaving Spike feeling a little uneasy, he didn't want to go along with the plan, but he felt had no choice.

Meanwhile Amy, Cream and Cosmo where having some dinner in the dinning room of the ship, the grils were laughing about something when Cosmo brough up the conversation of how she met Spike, Cosmo had just taken a a drink.

"Amy, how did you meet Spike?" Amy blushed and laughed.

"Well, It was back on my planet, I was on one of my travels to find Sonic and I found a spaceship, I was shocked to find a pink male hedgehog inside he was badly ingured, so I fixed his wounds, when he woke up we became close friends pretty quickly." Amy sighed.

Sonic was out running around the Rise and Fall planet, the sun and moon was setting so there was many colours in the sky. No matter how he tried his mind was not letting him forget about Amy, _'why is this bothering me? Just because that guy was so close to Amy does not mean that she likes him, *sighs*' _Sonic shook his head and paused to watch the sky on top of a tree.

As the sun and moon met in the middle the dark purple sky appeared Sonic watched in awe before a flash of silver caught his eyes along the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zarkova's Goal **

**Chapter 4**

Sonic watched as the flicker of silver shifted between the trees down below and he soon realised that it was heading straight for the blue typhoon. He hopped along the tops of the tree's while keeping his eyes firmly on the strange silver thing. "I hope that's not what I think it is," I said as he soon appeared back at the typhoon.

He jumped down onto the grass and waited for the flicker of silver to appear out of the tree's. He stood in a fighting stance and prepared himself for battle, he growled as his thoughts were confirmed, as a Metarex robot stood before him. The robot was all silver with red menacing eyes while its sharp claws shined in the moonlight.

Sonic growled at the robot "so metarex you ready to rumble?!"

He was surprised when the robot started to talk, "I come here not to fight, but to relay a message, where is the one called Amy?"

Sonic's eyes went wide in shock, "uhh."

Sonic allowed the robot on the typhoon and everyone was called to the control room, Tails placed a disc in the computer and a picture of a large and even more menacing robot than the silver robot appeared on the screen. Spike gasped at the screen, "Z-Zarkova?!"

"Ah, Spike I expect you'll be wondering why I have sent this message? Well I'll tell you, I have become to impatient to wait for you to bring Amy to me, so I have decided to speed things up a bit, heheeee."

Spike looked nervous as everyone stared at him in shock, Zarkova soon turned his attention to Amy, "so my lovely pink female hedgehog, I have a message for you. I need your help, you see, you may not know it, but you have some unusual power that I could make use of. If you don't help me, then I have a little surprise for you and brace yourself before I show you, this may come as quite a shock," Zarkova's deep red eyes flickered evilly as he switched on another screen.

Amy squinted her eyes but she couldn't make it out, there was a containment unit and there appeared to be something or someone inside it. The screen zoomed in closer and Amy almost fainted when she saw who it was, her eyes glistened with tears and her mouth hung open as she let out a gasp of pure shock, "m-mother?" The container held a tall light pink hedgehog with long wavy quills and a long pink and white dress she was also unconscious.

Every ones eyes went wide and they looked at Amy, she was shaking. she rushed forward and her hammer appeared out "let her go now?!" She yelled with so much fury that she'd never felt before.

A hysterical evil laugh erupted out of Zarkova, "if you want your mother back, come to my base and undergo my experiments, where I will extract your awesome power! You have two hours to get here, otherwise you will never see your mother again?!" With that said the screen switched off and the silver robot left the typhoon.

Amy clenched her hammer and made her way out of the typhoon, Sonic's eyes went wide and he chased after her she only made to the outside of the blue typhoon. "Whoa, whoa Ames hold on a sec?!" Amy's eyes frowned, as Sonic appeared in front of her with his arms stuck out, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Sonic, please I have to go?!" She yelled.

"Amy I can't let you go, at least not alone, that metarex will hurt you and I can't allow that!" Sonic replied in a panic.

"Sonic I have to, I thought my mother was dead, I...I h-have to save her!" By this point Amy had let all her tears out and she had collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Her hammer dropped to her side and Sonic let out a sad sigh.

He dropped to his knees and hugged Amy close to him, "Ames, I promise we'll get your mother back. I'm sure we'll be able to do it if we all work together, but just promise me one thing and that is that you'll never leave us and go yourself?" He said sternly, Amy had calmed down a little and starred up at Sonic.

"I...I promise," Sonic smiled and sighed at her answer and wiped away a few of her tears.

Both of them headed back inside where Sonic told her to go and rest and he met the rest of the gang inside of the control room. Cream rushed over to him in a panic "Sonic is she okay?!"

"She's fine Cream, she's just resting now," Sonic reassured her.

"Was she planning on going herself?" Questioned Knuckles with worry.

"Yeah she was, but I knocked some sense into her. I also promised that we'd all work together to get her mother back."

"Sonic, how are we going to do that? Getting into those bases aren't exactly easy," commented Tails.

Sonic smiled in confidence "but we've got something that will help us."

"Annd that is what exactly?" Questioned Knuckles with a raised eye and folded arms.

Sonic chuckled and pointed at Spike who was attempting to sneak away through the double doors of the control room, "him!" The blue hedgehog soon blocked his path and Spike nervously backed himself back into the control room.

"Me? But I c-can't possibly help you!" Spike said while waving his arms.

Sonic growled "of course you can, you've obviously been inside that base plotting with that metarex, to take Amy away from us, you should know a way in. If you help us, I'll forget all about it," Sonic said in an angry tone that almost made him turn dark but he kept it under control.

Spike sighed and looked at the ground "look I have my reasons for doing it, he's got my friends and I also never wanted to give Amy to him. But he threatened to kill them!"

"Well don't you want to save them Spike? If we work together maybe we can save Amy's mother and your friends," offered Chris as he came forward.

Spike looked surprised at everyone as they were agreeing Sonic gave him a cold stare though but he still agreed with them, Spike nodded in determination "okay, we'll work together!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Zarkova's Goal **

**Chapter 5**

Morning rose over the Rise and Fall planet, and the Sonic crew were inside the bit were Tails keeps the plains inside the typhoon. They all stood in a circle in the middle of the room, "okay, everyone knows the plan right?" Questioned Tails as he received a nod from everyone. "We all pair up, as soon as we reach the base, that way we can cover most of it and hopefully we'll find Amy's mother and Spike's friends."

With that said the group separated and headed to their own plane and another plane would fly beside them. With determination Amy was the first to set herself up. Sonic made his to the plane next to hers when he was suddenly stopped by Spike. "Hey, Sonic wait, I...Uh was wondering if I could fly next to Amy?"

Sonic frowned with folded arms "uh I don't know Spike, you know I don't exactly trust you, how do I know you aren't just gonna lead Amy right to him?"

"Please, I just kinda need some time alone with her, you can give me that right? I promise I won't let anything happen to her," Spike was practically begging Sonic.

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes then he opened them, "alright but if anything does happen, you'll have me to deal, ya got that?"

Spike nodded a little nervously "uh, sure," Spike said and then made his way into the plane as soon as Sonic stepped aside and he then went along with Knuckles. Tails was with both Cosmo and Cream, since they had to leave Chris in the typhoon to keep an eye on it.

As soon as Sonic was up in the air along with Knuckles the two had engaged in a conversation about Spike, "why did ya let him fly beside Amy?" Questioned Knuckles.

Sonic kept his eyes on the two planes in front of him, "he said he wanted to talk to Amy, but I just don't trust him. So that's why I place a tracking device on him just in case that way I can keep an eye on him."

"I think he really likes Amy, ya know?" Knuckles said as he quickly glance at Sonic to see his reaction, he chuckled to himself when he saw the blue hedgehogs cheeks heat up and he could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Ha! I don't see how that's possible, he was planning to lead to Amy to that metarix, you wouldn't do that if ya liked someone," replied Sonic.

"I guess ya got that right...Hey looks like we're close!" Knuckles pointed out as they reached a tall mountain but on the side was a metal base going up the mountain.

Sonic let out an impressive whistle, "whoa...now that's some base."

"Guys we're here!" Called Tails over the radio in the planes.

"Right, Tails. Now we land the planes get in and straight back out, we don't want anything going wrong here!" Sonic included.

"Agreed!" Came the voices off everyone else.

They landed on a grassy plain and they were at the bottom of the metarix base, they ran inside and spilt up into groups of two. As Amy and Spike walked together, Spike couldn't help but glance at Amy, she hadn't said a thing to him.

"Uh, Amy can we talk?"

Amy paused in her walking "you choose now of all times to talk?" She snapped.

Spike held up in his hands in defence "whoa take it easy Ames, I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

Amy raised her eyes, "sorry what for?"

Spike rubbed his head nervously "uh, for this!" Before Amy knew it Spike used a certain spray that made faint into Spikes arms.

Spike sighed as the pink hedgehog hung in his arms, "those guys are not gonna like me after this, but Zarkova was serious and I can't risk my friends getting hurt," soon he heard his walkie-talkie go off and a voice that gave him the chills spoke through it.

"Spike, I know that there in my base, tell me...are you with the pink hedgehog?"

Spike gulped, "y-yes I have her, she's now unconscious and I can bring her to you, but on the condition that as soon as I get there, you'll let my friends go?!"

"Bring her to me and I'll make that happen!"

Zarkova had hung up and Spike picked Amy up bridle style and headed for a room that he had been in before two metal doors opened to reveal a dark and eerie room that had steam shooting of vents on the corners of the room. As the pink male hedgehog stepped in further a big center light switched on which almost blinded him.

Spike half-shut his eyes and as soon as he got used to the light he opened them fully. There was a big container strapped to a machine in the center of the room, and at the far back wall sat a large chair that had controls on it. It also had a certain someone sitting on it.

Zarkova was a large metarix, he was coloured in black and white with a little silver for his sharp claws and his eyes were a deep red. He also wore a black cape. Zarkova rose from his what he called a throne and chuckled evilly as Spike approached. "Finally, I have her within my grasp!"

Spike glared at him "your not getting her till you release my friends!" He demanded.

Zarkova chuckled once again, "very well as promised here are your friends and this girls mother, I no longer have use for her!"

Spike gasped as a round glass contain was lowered into the room. Inside it contained a black and white male bat, a light blue male coloured cat and a female green hedgehog, and lying down and still unconscious was a tall pink female hedgehog.

"Spike!" They all cried in unison.

"Spike what took ya so long man?!" Yelled the black and white bat.

"Heh, it's complicated I'll tell ya on the way outta here!" Spike yelled back.

The group was release from the container just as Zarkova shot his long arm out and grabbed the pink hedgehog from Spikes arms. "No, Amy!" Spike yelled.

"Amy, whose Amy?" Questioned the green female hedgehog.

Zarkova placed Amy in the container in the middle of the room, "you pathetic creatures better get out of here before I change my mind about destroying you!" He threatened menacingly .

The group picked up the tall pink hedgehog and made their way to the exits but the black and white bat noticed that Spike wasn't moving "yo Spike come on we have to go!"

Spike just could not take his eyes off Amy, "I...!"

The black and white bat grabbed Spike by the arms and dragged him all the way out only from for them to bump into Sonic and Knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zarkova's Goal **

**Chapter 6**

Sonic and Knukles trecked through a darkened corrider of Zarkova's base, Sonic hadn't took his eyes off a tracker device that Tails had gave him. Knuckles could see the worry on the blue hedgehogs face, "come on Sonic, she'll be fine," he encourged but it didn't make the hedgehog feel any better.

Sonic sighed, "I know she can take care of herself, but this is a metarix that we're dealing with and she's the one he's after."

"Didn't know ya cared about Amy, that much Sonic," Knuckles chuckled when he saw the hero's face blush.

"Knock it off, Knucklehead s-she's my friend!" Sonic yelled with a blush on his face as he continued on in front of Knuckles he heard the echidna mutter something and was about to turn back round to hit him, when someone bumped into him.

"Ow geez can't ya watch where your going?!" Complained a black and white bat, Sonic rubbed his head as stood back up and at first he thought it was Rouge, but then he realised it was a male bat.

"Hey you were the one who bump into me!" Sonic grolwed back, his eyes went wide when he saw Spike who currently hiding behind the purple cat.

"Ugh, who cares you guys, I refuse to spend one more minute in this creepy place, let's just get out of here already!" Said the green female hedgehog.

"Alright, alright, keep your top on Jenna, we're outta here!" Replied the black and white male bat and he grabbed her hand and proceeded to push past Sonic and Knuckles, leaving the other two who were carrying the tall pink hedgehog to catch up. The cat was trying his best to lift her but she was pretty heavy and he was rather annoyed that Spike was hiding behind him.

Sonic looked around and did not see Amy with them, "Spike where's Amy?!" He growled with a clenched fist.

"Uh, l-look Sonic I," Spike backed up nervously as Sonic came closer to him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Sonic screamed and grabbed Spike by the neck.

Spike gulped and hand up his hands in defence, "Z-Zarkova has her, he grabbed her outta my hands before I could do anything. Believe me I tried to stop him but he was too fast!"

Sonic closed his eyes and let him go, "I'm not done with you yet Spike, I told you that if anything happened to her, you'd have me to deal with, but that'll have to wait. I've gotta save Amy!" Sonic said in a dangerous tone towards Spike.

Knuckles had never seen him so angry before so he just continued to follow and he never said anything. The two reached the room where Spike and his friends ran out of, Sonic spin dashed the door down and saw that the lights were switched off.

Suddenly a single light switched on revealing a big glass container and inside it, it contain Amy Rose who was out cold and lying on the floor. Sonic's mouth hung open in shock, "A-Amy!"

Both Sonic and Knuckles raced over to the container Sonic grabbed onto it "Amy, Amy wake up please!" He begged. But received no response. An evil chuckle sounded through the room, the two growled as they search the room for the source.

"Ah, if it isn't Sonic the hedgehog hehe come to save your little girlfriend. I'm sorry but that won't be happening!" Zarkova had appeared out the shadows and the lights switched on fully as steam rose from the vents. The metarex pushed a switched and the container started to glow Amy began to tremble and her eyes opened.

Amy was now awake and let out a loud scream, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic couldn't bare to see her so much pain "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He cried desperately.

All Zarkova could do was laugh evilly "she is under going my experiments right now and it is impossible to stop!"

Sonic growled he got so angry that he couldn't control himself, his fur turned a dark blue and his eyes shimmered a bright white colour, Sonic dashed straight for Zarkova which lifted him up in the air and the two engaged in a battle, Knuckles growled "Sonic snap out of it, we gotta save Amy!" He called but it was no use Sonic was too angry to stop what he was doing.

Knuckles glanced at the container, Amy was still screaming in pain. "Argggh, I gotta get her outta there some how, but my knuckles aren't going to do anything to it!" The echidna growled.

"Perhaps I can help!" Came a familiar voice.

"Shadow? Where'd you come from?!" Knuckles questioned as the black and red hedgehog appeared beside him with a chaos spear powering up in his hand.

"I've been here all the time, you focus on snapping faker out of it and I'll save Amy!" Shadow yelled as he let out the chaos spear which only cracked the glass.

Knuckles looked at Sonic who was slamming Zarkova right to ground and nodded he ran over to the hedgehog who was growling and breathing heavily, Knuckles grabbed his shoulders and shook "come on Sonic snap out of it, you can't let the darkness take over you!" Knuckles looked back at Shadow who had finally smashed the glass and was now shielding Amy from the shards that were flying about. "Amy's safe now we have to get outta here!"

Sonic blinked through the whiteness of his eyes and the darkness that surrounded him died down as he looked at Shadow."Ugh, your right let's get outta here!" Sonic grabbed Amy out of Shadow's arms and they ran out of the met Tails Cosmo and Cream.

The three gasped "Amy!"

"Come on guys we need to get outta here!" Sonic yelled they nodded and they all ran out of the base and into the planes.


End file.
